Bob the Tomato
Bob is a tomato Appearances # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! # Are You My Neighbor? # Rack, Shack & Benny # Dave and the Giant Pickle # The Toy that Saved Christmas # Very Silly Songs! # Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! # Josh and the Big Wall! # Madame Blueberry # The End of Silliness? # Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # Louis and Himself in'' King George and the Ducky'' # Ottar and Himself in Lyle the Kindly Viking # Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie # Cavis Appythart in The Star of Christmas # Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! # The Sheriff and Himself in The Ballad of Little Joe # Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol # Himself in A Snoodle's Tale # Bobby and Himself in Sumo of the Opera # Lucas and Himself in Duke and the Great Pie War # Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush # Himself in Lord of the Beans # Mirror Guard, The Sheriff, Dr. Watson and Himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Himself and Red Wonder/Bobbin in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple # Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior # Sheriff Bob and Himself in Moe and the Big Exit VeggieTales Clip Shows * * Himself in God Made You Special * Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Director in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything — a VeggieTales Movie * Himself in Lessons From the Sock Drawer * Tomato Sawyer and Himself in Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * Maurice and Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise * Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella * Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving * Himself in Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't * Carriage Driver and Himself in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart * Coach Bob and Himself in It's a Meaningful Life * Pastor Erwin and Himself in 'Twas the Night Before Easter * Himself in Larry Learns to Listen * Ottar and Himself in Bob Lends a Helping Hand * Himself in'' Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places'' * Himself in God Loves You Very Much * Melchior Himself in The Little Drummer Boy * Sheriff of Bethlingham and Himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men * The Baker and Himself in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl * Himself and Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables * Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * Peter, Samaratain and Himself in'' Lettuce Love One Another'' * Bob the Builder, Humpty Dumpty and Himself in The Little House that Stood * MacBob and Himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * Philip Fleagle and Himself in'' Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas'' * Mr. Spork and Himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier * Dennis and Himself in Celery Night Fever * Cook and Himself in Beauty and the Beet * Japheth and Himself in ''Noah's Ark '' Category:VeggieTales Main Characters